Episode 2.6
Episode 2.6 "Gathering" is the sixth episode of the second season of Sex Education. Synopsis Bouncing back is the only option, so Otis throws a small gathering that turns rowdy, and Jackson deals with the healing. Who can handle the truth? Plot There is a raging party at Otis’ house. He just wanted to cook a roast chicken for a small low-key gathering of friends. But these things have a way of getting out of hand. The reason Otis wants to host a “gathering” is to prove, at least to himself, that he’s capable of being spontaneous and relaxed, things Ola accused him of not being able to do as she was breaking up with him. And he even gets Jean to agree to leave him the house that night, which she reads as a sign of him asserting his independence. Jean herself is dealing with the aftermath of breaking up with Jakob — mostly the loneliness — though the specter of old relationships lingers. At school, Jean gets a call from Remi’s agent, because Remi is apparently spreading the word that the two of them might be collaborating together on a book based on Jean’s experiences at the school — something Remi suggested they do a few episodes ago, but Jean is reluctant to pursue, because as she tells Remi’s agent, Remi is a “colossal twat.” While Jean asks Maureen out for a girls’ night of drinking and dancing, Otis’s party quickly gets out of hand, and while he initially tries to keep a handle on things, the arrival of Maeve, just after Otis asks Ola to come to the house to pick up her stuff, leads to Otis making some extremely bad decisions: First, to start drinking heavily, then to disrupt the entire party to yell at both girls, with his confession that he always liked Maeve a lot more than Ola. “You’re an arsehole,” Maeve tells him before leaving with her friend Isaac — who calls out the fact that he and Maeve have a lot more in common than her and Otis, because they both know what it’s like to be abandoned by the people who brought them into the world. Also, Jackson has gotten his cast off, which just means that he’s “back to prison” — and at the party Jackson nearly hurts himself again, but confesses to Viv that he hurt himself on purpose to escape the pressure of competition. Jackson tries to chase off Viv by calling her a robot, but she’s worried about him, especially given the stats she of course has memorized about self-harm, and so she goes to his parents and tells them what’s going on with him. Anwar isn’t so cool in the bedroom with his boyfriend, Nick, and bails on their potential first time after Nick asks about douching. This is not a subject that Otis knows much about, so he enlists the advice of Rahim, who is more than capable of giving a lecture on the subject, and Rahim ultimately ends up giving Anwar the most important advice: “If you’re not ready to talk about douching with your boyfriend, you’re not ready to have his cock in your ass.” Fortunately, by the end of the episode Nick and Anwar aren’t just talking, Anwar’s virginity is gone. The party ends with a still-drunk Jean staggering in to see the ruin of her house, and Otis drunk and naked with a girl in his bed. Earlier in the episode, Otis swiped Jean’s journal of notes on her sessions, and Headmaster Groff has keys to all the school lockers. So after Maureen rejects him yet again, he comes back to the school with potential vengeance on his mind, aimed directly at Jean: Swiping the journal and making some photocopies. Cast Main *Asa Butterfield as Otis Milburn *Gillian Anderson as Dr. Jean F. Milburn *Ncuti Gatwa as Eric Effiong *Emma Mackey as Maeve Wiley *Connor Swindells as Adam Groff *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Jackson Marchetti *Alistair Petrie as Mr. Groff *Mimi Keene as Ruby *Aimee Lou Wood as Aimee Gibbs *Chaneil Kular as Anwar *Simone Ashley as Olivia *Tanya Reynolds as Lily Iglehart *Patricia Allison as Ola Nyman *Anne-Marie Duff as Erin Wiley Recurring *Jim Howick as Mr. Hendricks *Rakhee Thakrar as Miss Sands *Samantha Spiro as Maureen Groff *Sami Outalbali as Rahim *George Robinson as Isaac *Chris Jenks as Steve *Chinenye Ezeudu as Viv *Hannah Waddingham as Sofia Marchetti *Sharon Duncan-Brewster as Roz Marchetti *George Robinson as Joe *Conor Clarke McGrath as Courgette Connor *Lino Facioli as Dex Thompson *Lisa Palfrey as Cynthia *Jack Helsby as Abuser *Doreene Blackstock as Mrs. Effiong *Tom Atkinson as Nick Minor *Sanchia McCormack as *Liz Jadav as Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes